Vampires Slave
by Rikotsu
Summary: The creature of the night that feeds on a humans blood and ose who live their lives not knowing the worlds true mans.He spared her..But in exchange,she gave her blood, body and life. not suited for kids! WARNING:contains rape,gore/horror,lemons and lime,drama,not really a romance but will somehow/probably make it one. Don't like don't read!Rated M dark NaLu
1. Prologue: Blood, body and life

**A/N: I'm sosososo sorry! I just was on fanfic and I realized there aren't enough M rated vampire stories *pervy-face* so I thought you know what? I'll fix that. So I couldn't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs rightfully to Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING: This story has some or more of gore, rape, and lots'a lemons/lime, also characters ('specially Natsu) are OOC**

**~*Prologue*~**

"**Then I get your blood, body and life. "**

The pink haired stranger pushed her against the brick alley walls, he used one of his arms to trap her, placing it beside her head as the other one was placed on her chin, tilting her face up so their mouths met.

Her hands were on his chest in attempt to try and push him away, but he was way too strong. She whimpered as he repeatedly, by force, harshly pushed his lips against hers. She gasped in between kisses "St-ahp… p-Please" and tried pulling her head away but she was so pressed against the wall she couldn't do anything.

The hand that was holding her chin now moved to knit into her blonde locks as he pulled her even closer, his hand that was by her head was now rubbing her hip.

She knew it was no use, but she tried either way, the blonde kept struggling and even bit his lower lip causing the guy to reel back a bit. She could see his dark onyx eyes clouded with lust, his cheek stained lightly with the now dead mans blood and the rest of his body covered in blood, grime and guts.

He wiped his tongue along his bleeding lower lip in a lustful manner, and she watched as he got even more excited from the taste of the red liquid.

The man shifted his legs so one was between her thighs on her only partially covered core, as the other was on the side of her trapping her for no escape. His body was so thrilled to know that after finishing his first meal he has the honor to have his way with this woman before devouring her as well.

He moved in to kiss her again and used his knee to rub her only so little covered womanhood, she resisted the sinful manner to moan as she knew this horrifying 'man' was clearly going to rape her. He tsked in the kiss and bit her own lip rather harshly making her yelp, her blood dripped down to her chin.

The pinkette started to feel a throbbing need at his member when he smelt her blood. How he wanted her so… She started to feel something wet and hot running along her skin and whimpered, tears running down her cheeks, she couldn't believe it. How could it feel so good?

He sucked on her lip drinking the blood, and then licked up the salty tears. She could feel his hot breath and hear his husky voice, eyes widening at his sentence "Don't worry babe, it'll be over soon, and you'll _n_e_ver_ have to worry about this happening to you again."

He was going to kill her? Yes he was, and he thought he made it pretty obvious when he ripped apart the previous man and ate at his flesh? Oh well…

The man continued his 'knee activity' on her lower part and moved to kiss her lips, forcing his tongue in her mouth. He ravished her mouth with his own, wiping and sucking her tongue with his own. More tears leaked out of the blonde's eyes and shivered when he gave a long stroke with his tongue over the roof of her mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss, she panted from the loss of breath. He moved down to her neck and started licking, sucking and nibbling on the side of her neck, he pulled his lips back to reveal his fangs.

There was a piercing pain on the side of her neck and she let a cry out in to the vast alley, but of course.. No one was there to hear. She could feel him sucking and drinking, hear his every gulp of her blood, he loved how heavenly she tasted, and every gulp made her start feeling faint from the blood loss.

By now his pants were incredibly tight and he could feel blood rushing to his length, what he wanted right now was nothing more than to fuck her then kill her slowly as he fed on her. What a shame to let such sweet and delicious blood go to waste…

"You taste so good, you know that?" He tore the small fabric that was covering her womanhood, she franticly started using her legs to pull away but his painfully strong grip made sure there was none of that.

The man unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down as well as his boxers, just far enough to release his fully erected, and throbbing length. He crouched and grabbed her hips making her sit on his knee as he prepared to plunge in to her folds.

She let out a cry in fright, her lip trembling. He moved one of his hands down to her stomach were he drew circles on the soft skin with his palm. Just then he was about to enter her and dig his finger in to cut open her stomach, he heard her now loud sobs.

He growled and looked up at her face "Damn it stop crying. It'll be over before you know it." Using what strength she had she grabbed the hand on her stomach "Please don't…" Something about how pained she looked caused his heart to squeeze, he didn't know why.

He used his other hand and brought it up to her face, using his thumb to brush away her tears. He stared at her in thought before a sadistic grin came upon his face "Fine then, I won't kill you. But… _Then I get your blood, body and life._" She wasn't sure how giving him her life was any different then him killing her.

"h-How is t-that any d-d-different from… k-Killing me?" He smirked at her "I meant your life belongs to me, I do what I wish to it." Her eyes opened wider "Oh… Don't worry I won't kill you if that's what's worrying you." She calmed down and went in to thought, just when she was thinking of saying yes he spoke again "nah I think I'll enjoy your body."

Now she was unsure, become this guy's sex-slave and blood bank. Or simply die and let her existence vanish.

She mumbled something that wasn't very audible, but he heard it. A wide and evil smirk stretched on to his face as he decided to tease her "What was that? Couldn't quite hear ya." "f-Fine." He pulled his pants up and buckled his belt, but didn't bother covering her since she barely had anything to wear anyways.

Like that he plunged his fangs in to her neck again and sucked on her blood, she passed out from all of the blood loss. The pink haired man and the blonde haired woman disappeared in a flash as he carried them away to the unknown…

"You're mine now blondie."

**A/N: Well. Tough shit Lucy. Anyways…**

**Hope you guys liked it that was quite a prologue ne? **

**I will update only if I get some reviews, I don't want to write a story that no one will read. So please, let's try for at least 7 for this prologue and I'll update. C'mon I know we can make it! :* Luffs ya~**

**Btw sorry didn't mean to make Natsu the 'villan' it's only for the first few chapters.**** 'I think…'**** *cough***

**Oh yeah… Um next chapter WILL have rape (Natsu you bastard.)**

**-Riko**


	2. Chapter 1: Broken

**A/N: Oh my gosh I couldn't believe the amount of positive feed back I got for the prologue. I asked for at least seven but you guys over passed that! Thank you sosososo much I love all of you! Here's your chapter and rape scene you guys wanted!(The amount that wanted this scene omg, hilarious xD)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs rightfully to Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING: Rape scene…(Don't like, don't read, just know I don't encourage rape at all. It's only for the story.) Natsu just couldn't wait *sigh* you douche bag **▽

**Chapter 1**

_**Broken**_

_Previously…_

_Like that he plunged his fangs in to her neck again and sucked on her blood, she passed out from all of the blood loss. The pink haired man and the blonde haired woman disappeared in a flash as he carried them away to the unknown… _

"_You're mine now blondie."_

|~o)X(o~|

He ran through the night, and reached a forest where he turned his speed in to a walk, the darkness of the sky engulfed him and made the blood on him glisten. He could see his home in the distance…

When the man arrived at his castle-like mansion, he entered, opening the doors to the blackness of outside. He was greeted by a few maids who asked how his day went. He answered saying it was fine and continued walking, his most trusted maids Virgo stared blankly at the beautiful blonde woman "Natsu-sama who's this?"

His answer, a smirk that played dazzling on his handsome features and three cruel words "My new toy."

Virgo nodded knowing how things already worked in the household, and watched as he walked up the large staircase and made a turn to head to his room.

When the man arrived to his room he opened the door and tossed her unconscious body on to the soft mattress, and she curled up against the new contact a bit. Natsu stared down at the blonde woman and sat beside her, brushing away a lock of hair. He had to admit, she looked desirable when sleeping. Almost like sleeping beauty herself.

He found himself staring at those soft plump and slightly parted, pink lips of hers. They looked so… Kissable, so… Wanting, the guy wasn't surprised when he ling down and connected those soft lips with his own; he moved his lips against hers one-sidedly.

Could it be for once in his life, he was truly falling in love? And to a woman of so much? Perhaps, we'll see about that… After that he smiled, a true smile at her and left the room to clean his dirty body.

|~o)X(o~|

The blonde woke up on a large but comfortable bed; she sat up and looked at her surroundings to find she was alone in a spacey bedroom. When she put her head back down on the pillow she was resting on, a sharp pain pierced her neck and she winced as she grabbed at the flesh.

Then it all came back to her the horror of the man whom she gave her life to, the very man that was going to rape, and originally kill her. Immediately she went in to panic mode, there was without a doubt this was his home.

She put her hands on her face and cried in to them. How she hated her 'luck', look what it brought her. Right in to the nest of a beast. Why did life tease and hate her? Her chocolate brown eyes got filled with tears that threatened to fall forever.

When she heard the door open her instincts took over and she immediately pretended to be sleeping closing her eyes and trying to calm down her breathing, but she couldn't he was here and she could just tell. As soon as the person entered the room her mind was screaming at her to hide, run, escape but what good would that bring? She was his property now.

He sat down beside her on the side of the bed and picked up some of her blonde hair, he felt the silky strands between his fingertips before brushing them behind her ear. The pink haired man ling in and whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickling her "I know your awake, I can hear your blood pumping. Which by the way sounds delicious."

Her breath hitched and she opened her frightened eyes to stare at his dark ones. She slapped his hand away and scurried farther in to the mattress "w-What are you?" He snickered "Isn't pretty damn obvious by now babe?" She growled when he called her that "I'm… I guess you humans call us, vampires?"

Those chocolate brown eyes seem to freeze completely "That isn't possible! They don't exist!" The guy chuckled and shook her head "Trust me baby, were as real as you yourself." He crawled over so that his body hovered inches above hers. "So tell me blondie, what's your name? Mine's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

She shook her head "Why would I tell you? And I don't need to know yours." He smirked with a evil glint in his eyes "Well, you need to know whose name to scream, do you not?" She looked at Natsu in disgust "You're fucking sick!"

Natsu only smiled in response "Oh trust me, it's part of our contract. Which I plan to seal tonight." She stared at him for a second "Haven't you already sealed it?"

"Nope." She couldn't believe it, this guy sucked out so much of her blood already what more is there? The blonde was starting to get nervous "w-What do you have t-to do?" Natsu looked evilly at her with a sick satisfaction "Baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight."

Immediately she tried to get away and started shaking with fear and regret "n-No… No I won't let you." He whispered in to her ear "Too bad, you agreed to it. Oh I don't plan to do much talking; I don't mind raping you too, to be honest. Either way you have no choice. Unless you'd rather me kill you?"

Her mind was swarming, she did indeed agree to it, but she didn't want it. Why did her and this guy have to cross paths…? The first thing that she could think of came to mind, she raised her knee up to his groin and kicked hard, or so she thought. It really didn't hurt him, but it caused him to wince for a second giving her the chance to drag herself off the bed and attempt to run away.

He growled, but honestly he didn't mind playing cat and mouse. It didn't take long to find her running lost through the hallway, her blood had such a sweet scent how couldn't you locate her?

Natsu watched as she tripped from running to hard, she yelped and tried getting back up as fast as she could. But before she could he swooped her off her feet and carried her back to his room. "Aw c'mon, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

She whimpered and shook her head tears forming again as she thrashed around in his arms "No! Please I'm still a virgin!" He stopped a bit shocked to hear that. Because he admits, she's a very beautiful woman, one of his bonus's, so how couldn't she have had sex before? It was hard to believe..

|~o)X(o~|

Not too much later he started walking again and when he reached his room, he closed the door and walked them over to the bed. Where he threw her on to the soft mattress yet again before crawling over her. Remembering that her core wasn't covered she immediately crossed her legs to conceal herself.

Natsu growled and pried her legs apart making her yelp in pain, at the force. He talked to her in a husky voice, that even she, as much hate and fear she carried of this guy, found it sexy "Don't expect me to stop, go easy or anything. I'm going the way I like it, that way is rough, and hard."

He steadied himself over her, and brought his face up to hers. Only a few millimeters distanced the two, the blondes heart was racing, pumping her blood and giving her adrenaline. He could hear her blood rushing and it turned him on. Before she could do anything, he sealed the space between them with a kiss.

She found the kiss to be searing, his lips were hot, and a bit soft over her plump ones. He moved them against hers and pressed harder as he deepened the kiss.

The man wiped his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, although he wasn't surprised when she wouldn't budge. He growled a bit and grinded his covered and hardening member over her bare womanhood. The contact was a lot to take in and the blonde couldn't help but let the moan that built up escape.

With that chance Natsu plunged his hot tongue in to her mouth, as he played with her own; she let out a series of gasp in the kiss. Finding that he liked that sound he danced his tongue in her mouth exploring her mouths depths. Soon he pulled back and looked at her beautiful face that was flushed and watched her lips as she panted.

He moved one of his hands to her purple button down shirt, he ripped the clothing off without hesitation and stared at her cleavage covered in a lacey bra, before ripping that off too.

He stared at her bare breast with eyes heavy, lust clearly notable, his gaze fell on the perk nipples at the tip of every one. She moved her arms up to cover her large breast from his hungry gaze, but she got a growl in return as he latched his grip onto hers and roughly pulled her arms apart causing her to yelp "Don't you dare cover yourself!"

He pinned her arms above her head in one hand, and moved his other to cup one of her breast. He played with it, weighing it in his hand and squeezing gently, watching as her face formed a struggle not to moan.

"C'mon babe, let out those sweet sounds of yours." His hand massaged her other breast as he brought his face down to nibble on the nipple, and brush his tongue along her areola. His fangs tugged and bit gently on the sensitive skin of her cleavage.

Her face showed she was clearly in a world of struggle, so much she wanted to let out moan after moan. But her mind knew how much she'd regret doing it in front of him.

His mouth switched as he went to her other breast, latching onto it as he tugged and teased the pink pebbled nipple, as his hand massaged the other breast She finally let out the moan she was holding in, despite the pain she felt on her neck. He smirked victoriously with a cruel glint in his eyes "Don't worry, I'll make you feel reaaal good soon."

He removed his mouth from her breasts, saliva coating them, and moved to kiss and lick at her neck, then plunged his fangs in the previous punctures he'd made earlier. She cried out and gripped his shoulder at the wound that was opened once again.

He backed up from her and took his shirt off, giving her a fine view of his abs, which she found without doubt attractive. Natsu returned to his position above her and rubbed at her stomach soothingly, before trailing kisses down to the destination he set between her legs.

He stared at her bare sex and brought a finger up to it, massaging teasingly. She couldn't help it, and as much as she didn't want to she let out a soft mewl of pleasure. He grinned mischievously and swirled his finger around her clitoris making her moan from the intense feeling.

He pinched it lightly making her moan louder, and he inserted a finger into her hot core. She was tight, too tight. Natsu panted as she clamped on one single digit. He wriggled the finger inside making her moan lightly. He inserted another finger and spread them in scissor formation, stretching her and preparing her before her entered.

She mewled and moaned, as he inserted digit after digit and used his thumb to brush against her clit. She cried out I pleasure, struggling to hold her release, not wanting to give him what he wanted. He pinched her clit and brought himself up to her cleavage again as he coaxed her nipple with his tongue.

The blonde gave in and released on his hand, he pulled his fingers out and stared at the substance amongst them. Bringing them up to his face he put one digit into his mouth to taste her nectar and moaned at the delicious taste, it was so heavenly.

He took the finger out with a pop, and licked his whole hand clean. The sweet taste reminded him of her blood, giving the man a craving to drink some of it up. Instead he brought his face to her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue, he swirled the button and gave it a suck.

Natsu kept teasing her clit bringing her on edge from bliss, before he inserted his tongue and could taste the remaining juices from her previous release. His face was buried in her hot sex. Much to her dismay she released not too much later, panting as he lapped up every single drop.

He stared at her with need and got up from his position on the bed, he unzipped his pants and hastily pulled them off along with his briefs.

He went back to his position on the bed and, he grabbed her hair to bring her closer to his thick, large, and hot cock. She's only seen a penis a couple times as a teen when she took sex education, so she knew right away. Natsu was monstrously large.

Natsu growled with want "Suck." She whimpered in protest shaking her head, but he dug his fingers in to her skull as he pulled on her hair. He spoke with a more stern voice that scared her of what he'd do next "I said, suck." The blonde nodded tears building in her eyes as she gave the head a hesitant lick.

He let out a low groan as she started licking more of him. From the head to the hilt and the back up to the head, where she'd give it a suck. She started to take more of him in to her mouth, sucking and licking.

Then the blonde took his whole penis in to her mouth as she grabbed what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand, and started bobbing his length. The pink haired man moaned in pleasure as her pretty, 'innocent' mouth was working wonders on his cock.

As her tongue kept hesitantly licking him in her mouth his breathing got more erotic. If he didn't know any better he'd be saying that she wanted to suck him with the pleasure she was doing, but that wasn't the case. Because he forced her, unfortunately…

Natsu started thrusting his hips in to her mouth, he could feel his balls tighten painfully with his release. He grabbed her head and pushed her mouth down on his cock to take more of him in, giving a deep throat. Tears built up in her eyes as she almost gagged but forced it down.

Next thing she knew, he released his hot salty and creamy white cum in to her mouth. She pulled back from his member and started coughing, trying to get the semen she'd got in her throat cleared. He sighed in content from the pleasure the blonde had given him and looked in to her teary chocolate brown eyes.

But it wasn't over yet… He brought his hand up to cup her face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears threatening to fall, then he closed the gap between them and kissed her again. It was a sweeter kiss, almost as if to apologize. The blonde found herself kissing back before he pulled back.

She wondered why he had stopped until she felt his hard member against her thigh, like that, she knew the real hell was about to come.

He glanced slightly at her before lining his hard penis up to her wet folds "Now be a good girl… And don't struggle as I violate you, will you?" Then he sunk in, she whimpered loudly in pain as he stretched her walls. He only got so far before he got blocked, remembering she mentioned being a virgin he smirked evilly, and with one hard thrust broke her hymen. She screamed immediately at the painful sensation, tears streaming down her face, as he kept thrusting "AH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!- PLEASE STOP NATSU!"

But he didn't stop, and he could smell the blood that leaked down his cock, making him want to taste it. The smell turned him on, making him, if possible, harder than he previously was.

Natsu couldn't believe it. He'd had sex with countless women, plenty of virgins too. So how, how could she be so amazingly tight? It was the feeling of his cock being wrapped tightly in warm, wet velvet walls, like a unfit glove that drove him on edge.

He wanted to be closer, so he grabbed at her hips and with a thrust of his hips, and a snap of hers he got what he wanted. He could feel her most tightest, oh God the tightest, walls squeezed him when he got deeper.

She cried out when his large cock kissed her cervix continuously, threatening to enter. His hands grabbed at her hips again so he could enter deeper, he ran his hands to her thighs and hauled her legs over his shoulders. The new position gave him better access to her wet pussy.

He groaned as he entered deeper, sinking in to her womb. His penis rubbed against her walls and hit her g-spot continually making her cries of pain turn in to a tinge of pleasure. She hated the fact that even though he was raping her, it felt so good and she was so wet.

Every glide that he made, every thrust got his and her body closer to edge. He could feel her oh so tight pussy clamp even harder and tighter on his throbbing length. The pleasure her body was giving his was unbelievable; Natsu loved every second of it "Hnnng! s-So tight!"

Their skin slapped harshly against each other, and the glistening sweat that rolled down from both of them mingled. Her juices were glossy on his cock as he kept moving in and out, getting drenched in the milky white substance.

The blonde haired woman could feel her body being flipped, and soon she was on her stomach. He grabbed her hips and brought them closer to his own, putting the poor blonde on all fours. With one snap of his hips he entered her once again groaning in pleasure.

He ling forward and moved her hair to the side so he could gain access to her neck, pulling his lips back, Natsu sunk his fangs in to her neck and sucked on her rich blood. The woman suddenly felt pure pleasure and moaned in delight.

She was unsure rather it felt good or dreaded. It was very painful, he was rough and the size of his member did painful penetration. But yet every time he hit her sweet spots she was in pure bliss. As much as she hated it, she could feel her stomach tightening up. She was close.

That's when could feel his penis throb and twitch violently, and not too much later she felt his release. She cried "Ahhh! N-No! d-Don't cum in me! P-Pleahhh!" But feeling his juices inside of her was thrilling, and for some reason she found herself more in pleasure than terror.

He released a extreme load of his sticky and hot semen in to her folds, and then he could feel her clamp on him with her own release. The man moaned and enjoyed the feeling of her orgasm milk him of every last drop.

When he had filled her with all of the seed he could muster he pulled out and slump down on the bed, pulling her limp body down with him as he covered them in blankets. The woman brought her hand down to her neglected pussy; she could feel so much of his cum leaking out of the sore womanhood, she's been _broken_.

Tears streamed down her face as she was reminded of conception. She knew the fact that he had released his seed in her, and the fact that she didn't take birth control pills in some time; the chances of her being pregnant were at least eighty percent, or worse… Higher.

She tried to get away from his body but he wrapped his arms around her hips, and drew her closer as he nuzzled in to the top of her head. She fell asleep in his warm embrace, with salty dried tears on her red face, from crying.

**A/N: I posted this earlier than I planned because of you amazing fuckers! 3 I hope my **_**first **_**lemon/rape scene doesn't suck too much, and you enjoyed it. Can't believe I wrote that xD It was kinda hard.**

**I'm so happy that so far you guys are enjoying this. And I just hope I won't come to the point where I start to get writers block. Damn, it sucks so much. I end up putting your hopes up only to put them back down -_- shitty brain…**

**But this idea has been swarming my head and interfering with my school for at least a few weeks now. Why I didn't post it earlier? God knows.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I can't count on you to make the reviews go higher and I appreciate it! I really do. **

**Also I was asked for a side story of how Natsu actually caught Lucy. I really don't mind making it, in fact I'm glad you're asking something if you're confused. Confusion is one of the last things I need, I want you t read and enjoy. Not sit there like: "Wait.. What the fuck's going on?!"**

**So tell me if you would like it or not and I'll do it! Luffs ya~ :***

**-Riko**


	3. Not a chapter- I'm So Sorrrrrrrrry!

**OK guys I know you all wait patiently for me to update my story(s[?]) I'm sorry it's taking so long I have a lot of stuff on my mind and what not, and I'm busy with my school life I'm sorry… **

**But I promise to update soon! In fact I **_**want**_** to update, and I would right now but, I'm taking my time so that the chapter(s) don't end up terrible. I hope to get back to all you lovely fans later!**

**Happy Valentine**

**-Riko**


	4. Chapter 2: WTtLAaM

**A/N: I love you guys soo much, just… Ahhh words can't compare to the love I have for my readers. Thank you, sorry for the long wait.**

**This chapter is verrrry delayed, and I would have posted earlier but, I had a LOT to type(I barely started this chapter) so sorry if there's a few errors, and I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs rightfully to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 2**

_**What's There to Love About a Monster?**_

_Previously…_

_She tried to get away from his body but he wrapped his arms around her hips, and drew her closer as he nuzzled in to the top of her head. She fell asleep in his warm embrace, with salty dried tears on her red face, from crying._

|~o)X(o~|

_She watched with wide and truly terrified eyes as her boyfriend's stomach what ripped opened… His guts and blood spilled… The murderer grabbed at the organs greedily and ate some it, before eating at his flesh… His eyes sight of view moved up to hers and he disappeared…_

|~o)X(o~|

Her eyes shot opened as she jumped in her sleep. A comfortable heat was pressed against her and warm arms wrapped around her waist… Wait… Arms?

Turning ever so slightly she came to find herself staring in to dark eyes, so dark, as if to be staring in to the vast nothingness. She gasped and shuffled away, her heart beating. That's when she came to realize she was naked and squeaked, then cringed when she felt a strong pain between her legs. Oh god.

That's when she noticed the blood stained sheets and the fact she wasn't the only one naked in bed as well, in fact she could feel liquids stirring inside her womanhood, and feel it spilling out. That's when it hit her, the horror of last night, the pain, and the screams that have made her throat now sore.

She was frozen in place and had no idea how to hold a grasp on what had happened to her in one hell of a night. Warm tears blurred her vision and she started to sob in her hands, Natsu's eyes became… Sad.

He pulled her closer as she attempted to use one hand and push him away "NO! Stop! T-this is all your f-fault!" He frowned, obviously he knew why she was crying he just wanted to at least try and help her.

The blonde wept as streams of tears fell down her cheeks "w-Why? Why w-would you do th-this t-to me?" He brought a hand to her chin as he tilted her face to look at him, she covered her face more. He growled and pinned her arms beside her head as he crawled over her "Because you're mine."

His face ling into hers as he sealed her cries with a passionate kiss, which she tried fighting back to "P-please stop. N-No m-more." He ignored her as he pulled back to lick the tears off her face, then kiss her again. She could taste salty tears that were notable on his lips.

"Stop crying." He wondered why he would care if she was crying or not, she was practically his pet, so why would her feelings give a damn to him? She let out a soft whimper, but didn't know why she kissed him back, which he too was surprised to. Was she warming up to him?

His kisses trailed down to her neck and he gave the skin a suck, electing a gasp from her pretty mouth. He kissed her nipple and lined his now erected member at her still slick cunt. He slid the bulbous head of his cock in groaning in pleasure, as she did the opposite. Slowly he pulled out then sunk back in completely, he went sensationally slow causing her to let out a small mewl.

When he was going to go farther there was a knock on the door, Natsu slid out, and broke away and backed his head from the woman's mouth and looked in the direction of the door annoyed "…Yeah?"

"Sorry for interrupting, it's Virgo. Will master be eating this morning?" He thought for a moment and took a small glance at the woman below him for a moment "I guess, be down in a few." He could hear footsteps fading and he rolled away from the blonde's body before starting to get dressed.

"You better get dressed, unless you don't want to eat?" He stared at her naked form and smirked suggestively she stared back before looking away and sitting up, she figured that if she belonged to him she mine as well listen to him much to her dismay "Lucy." He raised a brow at the random comment "M-my name's L-Lucy." She turned to look at him with a sad expression which he frowned to "Heartfilia."

"Well, Lucy… Get ready and you're free to freshen up before you eat, I'll have one the maids prepare clothes for you." He pointed in the direction of the bathroom, she nodded, and watched as he walked out the door dressed, more tears built up in her eyes, was she really going to do this?

Getting up from the bed, she walked with what strength she had with her legs and limped to the bathroom. Each step she took hurt so bad, it felt like she was slugged over and over again with a bat on her legs, and her nether regions were oh so sore.

|~o)X(o~|

Natsu looked around his home for a maid, not too much longer he found one cleaning the windows to his manor. Asking her if she could prepare clothes for the poor blonde upstairs, she nodded obediently and scurried away to his room. The pinkette decided he'd eat later and walked to his studies to do as he pleases, just like he always has.

While showering, Lucy grimaced as she watched blood and a creamy white substance, flow down the showers drain. She cleaned her body and scrubbed herself, hoping to wipe away any remnants of what he did to her.

Tears built up in her eyes as she came across every sore part on her body, it hurt badly and she prayed to dear God that it was over, although… probably not…

The more she scrubbed the more her heart ached. Eventually she collapsed on to the shower floor and curled up into a ball as she covered her face. Tears flowed down, and regrets piled up making her feel upset and her stomach make nasty knots.

When she finished her shower she exited and looked at herself in the mirror, almost regretting it with what she saw. In her reflection, hickies, nibbles and abused skin was so very visible. Her face was red with her cheeks swollen from crying. How could she let this happen? She should've just told him to kill her, the pain she went through was unbearable, and too know that it wasn't necessarily over.

She ran her fingers over each mark, her eyes began to sting with once again more tears but she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Even if she hated the fact these marks tainted her body she couldn't help but continue to stare at each one.

Her chocolate brown eyes tailed over her body and stopped when they found a particular spot on her neck. She put her face closer to the mirror to get a better look, lying on the crook of her neck was a two hole puncture of a bite mark. The skin around it was red and when she touched it there was a sting, but it looked so interesting…

Exiting the bathroom she opened the door and the first thing she saw was that on Natsu's bed was a very beautiful and elegant dress-almost a gown. The material was pink, light and silky. Lucy sighed sadly and slid the dress over her body, she walked back in to the mirror to take a look at herself and gasped.

It covered the marks on her body except for the bite mark of course, and there were thin straps that were a bit like ribbons, adding to the clothing's beauty.

|~o)X(o~|

Lucy left the bedroom wearing her new clothing, she walked lost and curiously around until she ran in to someone and fell seeing a flash of pink from the corner of her eye. "Are you ok, Mistress?" The blonde paused, definitely wasn't Natsu, he would never say that, and the voice was feminine.

She rubbed the back of her head and looked up to see a pink haired maid with blue eyes staring at her. She nodded and stood up, reaching for the hand that was stretched for her. "U-um yeah, fine sorry." The maid shook her head "It's fine, are you the one master Natsu brought home?" Lucy's face was immediately covered in sadness.

"Yeah, I am." The maid looked at her with pity and sighed "My name is Virgo mistress; let me get you cleaned up before you eat." Lucy smiled slightly at her kind offer and nodded as she followed Virgo.

Virgo took Lucy to a room that had a couple of baths and showers, as well as a long counter with plenty of sinks "where are we?" she continued to scan around with her eyes widening at the pretty carvings on the wall and posts "This is the workers bathroom." Lucy was amazed such a nice and suitable place was set for the workers; normally it'd be the opposite case.

"Is everything in this house gorgeous?!" Virgo laughed lightly "I guess you could think of it that way, don't you think Master Dragneel is generous in giving this to us?" Immediately her brown eyes dropped as the pinkette mentioned the one name she wished she didn't hear "...I guess…"

"He really isn't a bad person." Lucy's eyes opened with shock and she clenched her fist "How could you say that!? Do you not know what he did?" Virgo nodded "Of course. But Mistress, you have to understand his nature." The brown eyes she were staring at had a slight glare.

The maid's eyes widened "My apologies Mistress. Will there be punishment?" She smirked adding the last part as she tried lifting the mood. The blonde was flabbergasted and she blushed a bit "WHAT!? NO!" Virgo laughed and waved her had back and forth "I'm kidding Mistress."

Lucy sighed and smiled, she found Virgo very nice and was happy someone so kind worked for someone as wicked as Natsu "Do you think you can call me something else? Mistress… Makes me feel like, I don't know. I just… Don't want something that associates with that 'monster'." Virgo immediately got an idea and smiled "How about princess?" There was a twinkle in Lucy's eyes when Virgo suggested to call her 'princess' "That works just fine."

Virgo took Lucy to one of the sinks and cleaned the dried tears from her face, then applied some mascara to her face "There you go all prettied up again, although you look fine without any cosmetics." The blonde almost cried again but quickly wiped the tears away, feeling bad because Virgo just applied the make up.

The pinkette felt sorry, she knew what happened. It really wasn't hard to hear her screams as Natsu had his way with her. She pulled Lucy into her arms and let access for the woman's tears to flow, which they did immediately "I don't want to go back out there!" She sobbed as the maid rubbed soothingly on her back "God! W-why? W-why did he do t-this to me?"

"H-he r-r-raped me." She could barely say what he did without breaking down into more tears "I know. I'm sorry princess, I really am. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

After Lucy stopped crying, the maid applied the mascara once again before putting Lucy's hair up in a pretty bun that had braids, and put a sapphire-like necklace on her neck "You look gorgeous princess." She smiled warmly at her, and the blonde did the same in appreciation.

The two left the workers bathroom and Virgo led Lucy to the dining room, it was quite large and had a long table in the center, there was a pot of roses in the center of the table and unlit candle sticks. There were windows surrounding them and the floor was wood. Her brown eyes scanned the room only to find it empty of people

"Where's Natsu?" Virgo blinked "Master eats and does as he pleases, he may not even eat breakfast."

Lucy's mouth formed an 'o' and she sat down at a chair that Virgo pulled out for her. The blonde watched as a fair sized meal was set in front of her, although the food was just simple Belgium waffles with cream, and peaches and a side glass of milk. But yet, it looked so elegant and made the woman sad she had to eat it, but it also looked delicious so…

She cut herself a large piece and shoved it hungrily into her mouth, it was delicious! The waffles were fluffy yet toasted and the peaches and cream melted in her mouth, heaven was dancing on her taste buds bringing her mouth to bliss.

Without further ado she finished the rest of her homemade waffles and drank down the milk feeling full. That was probably the best breakfast she's eaten since she was young. Lucy thanked the chef over and over again delighted to have eaten the food. She felt guilty she ate food from heavens and wasn't able to do anything, so she washed her own dishes even though the kitchen workers insisted it really was no problem.

|~o)X(o~|

When she had finished, she decided to have a look around the large mansion. After about ten minutes of walking around, the blonde came to a conclusion, she was lost, terribly lost. The other thing was that no one was around for her to find her way back. She didn't even know where the front door to this house is.

Lucy walked around the mansion and came in contact with a large room, the door was wide open, should she come in? Her mind was screaming for her legs to run away but she felt herself being pulled in. It was dark but she could see that around her there were shelves full of books everywhere and a large desk lay in the center of the room. Her first guess, this room was the mansions study.

She wondered if anybody was in here? The door was wide open, but surely it's too dark to read in here. She walked to what could be made out as a large window and opened the curtains to reveal that it was cloudy outside. Lucy sighed.

Suddenly her instincts kicked in and her body stiffened as she felt somebody's eyes watching her. Turning around she started to fear for the worst of who it must be "W-who's there?" When she got no response, so she walked forward a bit and stopped when there really was nobody there, perhaps her imagination, or her brain being too anxious.

She made a mistake feeling safe. She could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck "Hmm, what're you doing walking into the dragon's cave without surveillance? Shouldn't have come, unless you wanted to see me?" He chuckled darkly when the sound of her heart beating in fright and blood pumping ran through his ears.

Hesitantly the blonde looked behind her to see Natsu, his eyes dark, his handsome features making all but her fooled. She was startled, turning completely around her chocolate eyes built up tears that she was still able to keep even after shedding so much.

She reached a hand up to slap him, but Natsu's quick reflects caught it easily and he tangled her fingers with his own as he gave her a menacing grin and brought his other hand to her waist to hold her, he could feel her body tremble. He loved it!

"Now, now my dear. Let's not be too hasty." His head dipped near her ear and he whispered "I just want to have taste of my meal." Lucy tried to get away, struggling to unknot their fingers and bring his head away from her neck "No stop get away from me!" He gave her a evil grin.

"Lucy… I'm going to have to punish you, what did I tell you about resisting? Or maybe you forgot, I did you pretty hard last night after all." She shuddered and bit her bottom lip nervously "Well, I don't mind reminding you." He grabbed both of her wrists roughly with one hand causing her to whimper as he put them to the side. His other hand knit with her blonde tresses.

"Don't ever forget." His voice was a whisper in her ear but soon rasped in her ear "Never disobey me or I'll be sure you regret it." His face moved to her neck and he licked the skin teasingly, Lucy bit back a moan. "You look so beautiful, were you wearing this for me?" She gripped the hem of her dress "n-No! It was the o-only c-clothes."

Natsu chuckled "I know. I told them to put it there." She growled lightly "Of course you did-" her words were cut short when he sunk his fangs in to her neck, unconsciously Lucy moaned and arched forward, pressing her body against his own.

God he loved the taste of her blood, it tasted sweet running down his throat and burned a fire in his stomach. It made him feel incredibly lusted to her, and made him want to devour her whole, mind, body, and soul. Wanted just that, he gave in to his instincts and wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her to the desk that centered his study.

He placed her there and started nibbling down her skin, she was being accosted and her body was betraying her by giving her pleasure. Natsu pulled up her dress and revealing her naked body, going for her delicious breasts he sucked and bit a little too harshly on her nipple causing the poor blonde to cry out.

She tried pushing him away and was doing her best to resist, but then with quick movement on his part, the man grabbed her wrists and harshly gripped them, probably causing bruising as he pinned her to the desk yelping, she could hear his growls of protest clearly as she tried to restrain his body.

Thinking of another, Lucy did her best to kick him away but he kneed her back with terrible force making her scream. There was no way he was going to let her leave. In too much pain there wasn't much she could do, she watched in horror as he did what he pleased, begging with words for him to stop.

|~o)X(o~|

Virgo was searching around for Lucy, or her 'princess' as she referred to her. She looked all around the Dragneel manor and with no luck couldn't find her anywhere. The pinkette wanted to stay by her side because of the blondes fear, but she disappeared after she ate and cleaned her dishes.

Walking around she found one of the other workers in the house, a small petite woman with brownish eyes and wavy baby blue hair, an orange dress. Her name, Levy Mcgarden, a childhood friend of Natsu. The maid asked if she'd assist in finding the blonde and explained the situation "What's she look like?"

"Blonde, chocolate brown eyes, and a big bust." The blunette sweat dropped at the simple description "Um.. Ok? Name?"

"Lucy." Levy nodded and ran off in search for the blonde, she looked many places including Natsu's bedroom but couldn't find her, the next place she looked was the study, she wasn't sure why but she hoped at least she'd like books and might've found her way there.

She carefully thought about what Virgo told her, would the Natsu she known and grown up really do that?

When she arrived she heard the most terrible sounds. There were moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, squelching, growls hear and there, and cries of pain, so much pain. One of the voices she could easily detect as Natsu's the other was unknown, but female.

Her eyes opened in shock, and she covered her mouth, scared to look, she hesitantly opened the (normally opened door) slightly, she was baffled and horrified. There on the study desk were two figures, a man with spiky pink hair and a woman with blonde hair. The man was fucking the woman as she screamed for him to stop…

**A/N: Jesus that took waaaaay too long to post. Anyways, 50+ reviews and it's only chapter 3? Damn it I love you! Welcome to my family!**

**Mmm, also about the Lucy getting pregnant thing. Yes, I do indeed plan for it to happen. I plan for the baby to end up as a half-blood (is that what you'd call it?) But yes, that's actually a part I'm looking forward to in the story muahaha.**

**About the posting time, I had planned to update every week, but I wasn't able to because I had basketball, which by the way is tiring as fuck, and I have concerts/competition… Then there's that I'm going to have track/field heh. So I really don't know anymore, although I hope to update every week once again for all of you regardless how busy my life is. ^^**

**Her flashbacks about how she met Natsu will come little by little fufufu :3 **

**I love all of ya, and please don't forget to leave me a review, sorry for the delay I'll try preventing it next time!.~ :***

**-Riko**


	5. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**VERY VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!:**_

Ok bitches, there's something I'd like to discuss with you all… So you all know what SOPA is? Well it's back yet another year around…

Well first off so you know, is SOPA passes then there'll be **no more **fanfictions, facebook, tumblr, twitter, deviantart etc because those websites and many more would be banned. Why? Because it's 'copyright'(my ass) that's why if you would all take the time, please _please_ sign the petition, so far we have 50,000+ but….

Unfortunately that isn't enough! We need 100,000(or more) for our freedom and happiness, so if you wouldn't mind, please make an account and sign this petition so that we could continue to go and live on these amazing websites! I myself WILL sign and hope for you too as well~

Thank you, and please do know this isn't at all a joke. Thank you for reading if you did this is very important to many! I will be on hiatus until(and if) we stop SOPA.

I love you all and hope we can _continue our many journey together!_


End file.
